Rise
Rise by Glee is an original song that is featured in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, the tenth episode of Season Six. It is sung by New Directions. Both groups united by singing this song together as one big supergroup. Lyrics Mason (with Jane): Have you ever felt like you woke up (On the wrong side of your heart) Has it ever felt like it's broken (Like the world tore it apart) Super Gay Warbler: Have you felt so weak, You could hardly stand Super Gay Warbler with Jane: Like if you ever fell You could never tell If you'd ever get back up again Madison and Kitty: I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Cause I know we can take it Skylar with Kitty and Madison: Baby we will... Skylar with New Directions: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Roderick (with Jane): It's difficult to try to stay awake (When you walk a tired path) And there are moments when it's easier to take (The road that leads you back) Skylar: I'm not the first to say it, And I won't be the last, But I want to remind you, I'm there it's time to hold on You're stronger than that Kitty (with Spencer): But when it gets too tough to Find my (way home), And I'm stupid enough to Try and find it (alone) Spencer (Kitty): When it feels like there is nothing I can do (There's nothing I can do) But give up Spencer (with Kitty): (I look up, thank God I have you to tell me) I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it (Cause I know we can take it, Yeah baby we will) Kitty and Skylar with New Directions: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Skylar: Oooooh, Ooooh, Oh Skylar and Super Gay Warbler: La la la la la La la la Jane: Oh we will... We will rise! Kitty and Skylar with New Directions (Jane): Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly (We are the dreamers!) When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will Rise We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah) We are the dreamers we will fly (Woah yeah!) When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this (with Jane: short life passes us by) You and I Jane and Roderick: We will rise Kitty with New Directions (Jane and Roderick): We will rise (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) We will rise Jane: We will rise! Kitty with Skylar and New Directions (Roderick): We will rise above the ashes (We will rise above!) Before this whole life passes us by (Oh yeah!) Jane, Kitty, and Roderick with New Directions: You and I, we will rise Trivia *Darren Criss took part in the making of this song, making it the first song that a cast member has taken part in writing and composing. * This is the only time Super Gay Warbler sang in the series. Errors *At 01:04 you can see Roderick with the new jacket, however, in 1:16 he doesn't have it. Gallery Rise Warblers ND.png 11018646_882177745173113_8366172568844451683_n.png Tumblr nktu8djRin1qlpkoio1 250.gif Tumblr nktu8djRin1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr nktu8djRin1qlpkoio3 250.gif Tumblr nktu8djRin1qlpkoio4 250.gif Tumblr nktu8djRin1qlpkoio5 250.gif Tumblr nktu8djRin1qlpkoio6 250.gif WewillRiseNDW.gif Tumblr nkuvh5aQ0C1suao84o1 250.gif Tumblr nkuvh5aQ0C1suao84o2 250.gif Tumblr nkuvh5aQ0C1suao84o3 250.gif Tumblr nkuvh5aQ0C1suao84o4 250.gif Tumblr nkuvh5aQ0C1suao84o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkuvh5aQ0C1suao84o6 250.gif Tumblr nkuvh5aQ0C1suao84o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkuvh5aQ0C1suao84o8 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco4 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco3 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco2 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco1 250.gif Kitty Skylar Rise.jpg rise.png Tumblr nr1259YMG51ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nr1259YMG51ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nr1259YMG51ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nr1259YMG51ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nr1259YMG51ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nr1259YMG51ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nr1259YMG51ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nr1259YMG51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Video Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by Skylar Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Songs sung by Super Gay Warbler Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Original Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester